gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Hummel
Self-named fashion icon and countertenor Kurt Hummel is an active member of the New Directions and the Cheerios and a former member of the Football Team. He is portrayed by Chris Colfer. Friends and Enemies Mercedes Jones Kurt and Mercedes have been best friends since Glee Club started. Quinn Fabray Kurt and Quinn are now closest friends with Mercedes altogether. Noah Puckerman Puck is an enemy to Kurt because Puck was bullying Kurt a lot with the jocks. He was throwing him in the dumpster, pushing him around, and teasing him. However, this relationship has declined, and Kurt and Puck rarely interact with eachother. Rachel Berry Rachel and Kurt are enemies occasionally because Rachel wanted the part to "Defying Gravity" but Kurt wanted to audition too. So Mr. Schuester made up a "diva-off" to see who will win the part. So Rachel and Kurt sang the song and Rachel won the part. Currently, they don't seem to dislike each other. Their personalities sometimes clash becuase they both think they are superior to the other. Personality and Traits Kurt's personality is in someways that of a flamboyantly gay stereotype. His behavior, voice, and even physical movements are often rather feminine and graceful, such as always being serious, standing with a hand on his hip, and keeping his legs crossed when seated. It is clear by his stances and the slight sneering look he gives others that he behaves as if he's superior to everyone in the school. In truth, Kurt's "I'm better than you" attitude is a protective mask that he wears, because underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is - or was- at some point. Despite the mask Kurt wears, he is a very strong willed boy- despite persecution and the abuse he suffers at the school (both physical and mental), he is a very caring and loyal friend, even to those who don't really deserve it- such as when he took a slushie to the face in order to help Finn retain good standing with his football friends. His father called him "strong", due to the fact that despite being gay, Kurt refuses to be a victim. Somewhat superficial and arrogant, Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, usually when performing. His hobbies include shopping, singing and dancing. His skill as a dancer, in fact, has given surprisingly amazing athletic skill, such as becoming the goal kicker for the school's football team. Yet despite Kurt's love of everything artistic, he is apparently also skilled in automotive repair, due to his father owning a car repair shop. =Relationships= Mercedes Jones :Main article: Mercedes-Kurt Relationship Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection through their mutual love of fashion and music. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes and friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her (despite the fact Mercedes initially believed Kurt to be gay), leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is, in fact, gay, which is not all that much of a surprise to her, as she had thought that was the case before the Cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. Finn Hudson :Main article: Finn-Kurt Relationship Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push it" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. Later, when he told Mercedes that they couldn't date because he liked someone else, he was looking at Finn, and once Rachel stood up Mercedes thought he was looking at her. But to keep his feeling for Finn unknown he lied and said he liked Rachel. He later admitted the truth to Mercedes after they had a brief fight. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the prom with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempted to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice I Honestly Love You. Unfortunately, Finn thinks that is the name of the song and therefore doesn't get the hint completely. Their friendship/relationship changes slightly when Kurt introduces his father to Finn's mother. Although the adults hit it off, Finn dislikes the idea of someone replacing his father. He reconsiders this when he and Burt bond, causing Kurt to feel left out due to him not being 'man enough'. After Burt and Kurt repair their relationship, Burt asks Carole and Finn to move in. Finn again is reluctant to do this, particularly out of fear of people thinking him gay for living with a gay boy. His homophobia builds up until at last exploding when Kurt redecorates their shared room in an overly flamboyant manner. Calling Kurt out of his feeling for him, Finn also calls him "faggy" which is overheard by Burt who throws out Finn for disrespecting his son. Kurt is devastated by everything, particularly Finn's insults. They manage to repair their relationship when Finn protects Kurt from a group of bullies, while both of them are dressed up in Lady Gaga costumes. Brittany : Main article: Brittany-Kurt Relationship In Laryngitis, Kurt's father was hanging out more often with Finn, leading Kurt to feel unappreciated. He then acted straight so his dad would want to hang around him more often like father and son. After singing John Mellencamp's Pink Houses during Glee, Brittany was impressed and offered to make out with him,. She hadn't asked before because she believed he was "capital G gay". Kurt accepted her offer to help his straight act, and the two made out in his basement. His dad caught them but Kurt's plan backfired slightly. Afterwards at school the next day they were holding hands in the hall. Burt was there to pick Finn up, and he and Kurt talked. Kurt became upset when his dad showed no emotion toward his dating Brittany, leading him to sing Rose's Turn. His father saw it, and the two talked about Kurt's feeling neglected, and he returned to his normal behavior. It is led to believe Kurt broke up with Brittany after this. In the Glee Live concert Kurt and Brittany had a conversation before the Jump number about them making out. It is possible Brittany still has feelings for Kurt after this installed conversation but, as it has not been explored farther, that may not be true. Sam Evans In Season 2, Kurt will have a boyfriend, who is rumoured to be in the football team. Ryan Murphy said that he would like Sam to feel insecure about his sexuality, but Kurt will help him through, and they will fall in love in the process. It was rumoured that Chord Overstreet would play Sam who was expected to be Kurt's boyfriend, but Ryan Murphy later stated that Kurt's boyfriend has not been casted yet. Jane Lynch later confirmed that he was, and her description of him tends to confirm that Sam will be indeed Kurt's future boyfriend. Songs: Full Solos: Mr. Cellophane- Pilot Defying Gravity (Kurt's Version)- Wheels A House Is Not A Home (1 verse with Finn)- Home Pink Houses- Laryngitis Rose's Turn- Laryngitis Half Solos Defying Gravity (Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry)- Wheels 4 Minutes (Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones)- The Power Of Madonna Like A Prayer (Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and Jesse St. James)- The Power Of Madonna Bad Romance (Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez)- Theatricality To Sir with Love (Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray) Don't Stop Believin' (Regional Version) (Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Puck, Kurt) Give Up the Funk (Kurt, Mercedes) Quotes Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:Kurt Hummel Category:New Directions Category:Infobox templates Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Finn Hudson Category:Brittany